memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Enterprise (NX-01)
Pour l'univers-miroir, voir ISS Enterprise Un des plus importants vaisseaux dans l'histoire de la galaxie, l'Enterprise'' (NX-01) a été le premier vaisseau de [[classe NX|classe NX]] à être mis en service par la flotte terrienne de Starfleet en 2151. L'Enterprise a établi la Terre Unie en tant que puissance interstellaire légitime et a causé une révolution dans la politique des quadrants Alpha et Beta, ouvrant ainsi la voie à la création de la Fédération Unie des Planètes. Histoire L'Enterprise NX-01 fut le premier vaisseau terrien à être équipé du moteur Warp 5 du professeur Henry Archer. L'Entreprise n'était pourtant pas aussi avancé sur tous les plans technologiques. Contrairement aux vaisseaux vulcains de son époque, il ne possède pas de rayon tracteur, mais dispose simplement de grappins. Il fut également le premier vaisseau terrien à ête équipé d'un téléporteur approuvé pour le transport des organismes biologiques. Pourtant, la machine eut des disfonctionnements à plusieurs reprises (ENT : "Strange New World", "Vanishing Point") et le moyen de transport le plus utilisé restera la navette, à moins que toutes les autres options soient épuisées. Au retour d'un voyage en navette, la procédure standard de retour implique que l'équipage et les passagers passent d'abord par la chambre de décontamination. L'Enterprise a un équipage normal de 83 humains, auxquels viennent s'ajouter une Vulcaine et un Dénobulien. Environ un tiers de l'équipage est féminin (ENT: "E²") Lancement et premières missions L'Enterprise fut lancé depuis le Complexe de Distorsion 5 le 12 avril 2151, sous le commandement du capitaine Jonathan Archer. Le lancement eut lieu trois semaines avant la date prévue, parce que la Terre devait renvoyer le Klingon Klaang vers sa planète d'origine - Qo'noS - assez rapidement pour qu'il puisse recevoir des soins médicaux approriés. Ce lancement précipité fut vivement contesté par l'ambassadeur vulcain Soval, qui pensait que l'humanité n'était pas encore prête à explorer l'espace. Il réussit à obtenir de Starfleet que le capitaine Archer autorise la venue à son bord du Subcommander T'Pol en échange de cartes stellaires vulcaines (ENT: "Broken Bow"). Le lancement de l'Enterprise avant la date prévue impliquait qu'il quitte le spatiodock sans être totalement opérationnel : le calibrage des torpilles à photons n'avait pas été effectué, et ses batteries de phaseurs n'étaient même pas installées. Le calibrage des torpilles fut effectué lors d'une bataille en mai 2151 (ENT : "Fight or Flight") ; le vaisseau ne se sortit de ce mauvais pas que grâce à l'intervention des Axanar. Les canons phaseurs ne furent installés qu'en septembre 2151, alors que l'Enterprise combattait un ennemi inconnu. (ENT : "Silent Enemy") Brève interruption et les missions qui suivirent En mai 2152, la mission du vaisseau fut annulée quand on découvrit que l'une des navettes avait mis le feu au gaz tétrazine présent dans l'atmosphère de Paraagan II, tuant ainsi 3600 colons. Ce fut cet évènement, ainsi que ce qui s'était passé sur d'autres planètes, comme P'Jem et Tandar Prime, qui poussa Starfleet Command à rappeler l'Enterprise sur Terre. L'Ambassadeur Soval recommanda à la Terre d'attendre encore dix à vingt ans avant de tenter une nouvelle mission d'exploration de l'espace lointain. Archer réussit à convaincre Starfleet Command et le Haut Commandement Vulcain d'autoriser l'Enterprise à poursuivre sa mission, principalement lorsqu'on découvrit que l'accident n'était pas imputable au personnel de l'Enterprise. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I et Shockwave, Part II") En avril 2152, l'Enterprise a subi de sévères dommages en pénétrant dans un champ de mines romulien (ENT: "Minefield"). Heureusement, un vaisseau tellarite croisé en chemin le dirigea vers une station automatisée de réparation. L'Enterprise devra détruire le complexe pour pouvoir s'échapper indemne (ENT: "Dead Stop"). Un injecteur de plasma aura toutefois une défaillance peu après, ce qui contraindra l'Enterprise'' à faire un détour par la planète mère des Kreetassiens (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay"). La recherche de la superarme Xindi ]] Après l'attaque des Xindi sur Terre en mars 2153, l'Enterprise est rappelé sur Terre. Arrivé à destination le 24 avril, l'Enterprise est révisé et équipé avec les nouvelles torpilles à photons, une nouvelle passerelle, et le traducteur universel est mis à jour. il repart pour une nouvelle mission dans l'Étendue Delphique, à la recherche de la superarme Xindi. L'Enterprise accueille à son bord une équipe de MACOs pour cette mission. ( ) La recherche des Xindi fut longue et périlleuse, et dura pratiquement un an. L'Enterprise courait de gros risques durant sa présence dans l'Étendue, dûs à la présence d'anomalies spatiales générées par les sphères de l'Étendue Delphique ( ). L'équipage de l'Enterprise découvre qu'une isolation de la coque avec du trellium-D protège le vaisseau de ces anomalies, mais malheureusement le trellium-D est dangereux pour le système nerveux des Vulcains, et le capitaine Archer refuse de laisser le Sub-Commander T'Pol quitter le navire ( ). ]] En février 2154, l'Enterprise trouve l'emplacement de l'arme Xindi et arrive dans le système Azati Prime ( ). Là, le vaisseau est sévèrement endommagé par une attaque des vaisseaux Xindi. Une des nacelles de distorsion est détruite, et ces dégâts vont obliger le capitaine Archer à prendre des mesures importantes pour réparer ( ). L'Enterprise aurait pu subir encore plus de dommages dans l'Étendue sans l'intervention de l'Enterprise du futur, quand celui-ci remonte de 117 ans dans le passé en essayant d'utiliser un corridor subspatial ( ). L'Enterprise a accompli avec succès sa mission, et a détruit l'arme Xindi. Le capitaine Archer fut même présumé mort lors de la destruction de l'arme. Le vaisseau fut renvoyé sur Terre par un vaisseau des Aquatiques - l'une des cinq races Xindi - après la fin de la mission. Toutefois, à leur arrivée, les membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise se rendent compte qu'ils ont fait un léger détour par l'année 1944, avec l'aide de l'agent Daniels. Au cours de cette mission, Archer rejoint le vaisseau après avoir arrêté Vosk dans sa tentative ed retourner à sa propre époque. Il met fin ainsi à la Guerre Froide Temporelle qui interfère depuis si longtemps avec les missions de l'Enterprise ( ) '''Voir aussi l'article La recherche de la superarme Xindi Retour au bercail L'équipage de l'Enterprise fut accueilli en héros lors de son retour sur Terre, spécialement le Capitaine Archer, en l'honneur duquel plusieurs écoles furent baptisées. Des modifications furent apportées au vaisseau, notamment un nouveau fauteuil pour le capitaine, une mise à jour du téléporteur, et les portes furent repeintes (ENT : "Home"). En mai 2154, un groupe d'Améliorés rebelles vola un Oiseau-de-Proie Klingon dont il tua l'équipage. Les Klingons menacèrent la Terre d'une guerre, à moins que les Améliorés ne soient appréhendés. Après un débriefing et une remise à niveau, l'Enterprise partit pour une nouvelle mission, avec Arik Soong à son bord, pour essayer de retrouver les Améliorés à la frontière du syndicat d'Orion. Après plusieurs échauffourées avec les intercepteurs Orions, les Améliorés trouvèrent l'Enterprise et enlevèrent Arik Soong, avant de rejoindre la Station de recherche 12. L'Enterprise les poursuivit mais ne parvint pas à empêcher Soong de voler plusieurs dizaines d'embryons d'Améliorés non arrivés à terme. Les Améliorés finirent par se retourner contre lui, et se dirigèrent vers une colonie klingon, sur laquelle ils projetaient de libérer plusieurs agents pathogènes dangereux. L'Enterprise arriva à temps pour les arrêter, en les détruisant eux et leur Oiseau-de-Proie (ENT: "Borderland", "Cold Station 12", "The Augments"). Quand l'ambassade de la Terre sur Vulcain fut la cible d'un attentat à la bombe, l'Enterprise fut envoyé sur les lieux. Le Haut Commandement Vulcain émit l'hypothèse que les Syrrannites étaient derrière cet attentat. L'équipage découvrit dans les décombres une bombe qui n'avait as encore explosé, et confirma que l'ADN présent sur l'engin était bien celui d'une Syrannite connue : T'Pau, mais découvrit plus tard que cette preuve avait été créée de toutes pièces. Archer et T'Pol partirent à la recherche de T'Pau dans la Forge, laissant l'Enterprise sous le commandement de Trip Tucker. Après avoir mis en doute les preuves de V'Las concernant l'attentat, l'Ambassadeur Soval fut exclu du Haut Commandement et décida de rester aux côtés des humains. L'Enterprise reçut l'ordre de quitter le système, mais refusa d'obéir tant que son capitaine serait toujours sur Vulcain, créant un incident avec les Vulcains. Soval informa Tucker, capitaine en charge, que les Vulcains projetaient d'envahir Andoria. L'Enterprise alerta les Andoriens, et les deux flottes, Vulcaine et Andorienne s'affrontèrent, l'Enterprise'' se battant aux côtés des Andoriens. Les Vulcains firent rapidement cesser l'attaque, suite à des changements politiques sur leur planète mère. La découverte des anciens textes de Surak entraîna la démission du Haut Commandement, et les activités de Starfleet allaient cesser d'être régies par les Vulcains (ENT : "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara"). Quelques temps après la Réforme Vulcaine, Emory Erickson réussit une importante amélioration du téléporteur lors d'une expérience à bord de l'Enterprise, amenant à 40,000 kilomètres la portée du système. Le nouveau système remplaça l'ancien pod de contrôle du téléporteur, avec un système de contrôle beaucoup plus avancé (ENT : "Daedalus"). Plus tard en 2154, Trip Tucker et Hoshi Sato furent contaminés avec un virus à base de silicone amené à bord de l'Enterprise. Une partie du vaisseau dût être mise en quarantaine et condamnée (ENT : "Observer Effect"). En novembre 2154, l'Enterprise accueillit à son bord une délégation Tellarite, dont faisait partie l'Ambassadeur Gral, pour les emmener vers la planète Babel. En chemin, le vaisseau reçut un appel de détresse du vaisseau de guerre andorien ''Kumari''. Le vaisseau venait d'être attaqué par un navire inconnu, bien que le Commander andorien Shran accuse les Tellarites de la destruction de son vaisseau. Finalement, l'équipage de l'Enterprise découvrit que le Kumari avait été détruit par un prototype de drone de combat romulien, capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel autre navire. Gral et Shran finirent par mettre leurs différences de côté, etl'Enterprise rencontra un transport Tellarite qui ramena Gral et sa délégation sur Tellar Prime. L'Enterprise poursuivit sa route vers Andoria, où le capitaine Archer et le commander Shran rencontrèrent les Aenar, une race de télépathes aveugles. Une des Aenar, Jhamel, accompagna Archer et Shran à bord de l'Enterprise et participa à la destruction du drone romulien, lancé et piloté depuis Remus. Une fois encore, le vaisseau se rendit sur Andoria, où Shran et Jhamel quittèrent le bord (ENT: "Babel One", "United", "The Aenar"). L'Enterprise rentra sur Terre le 27 novembre 2154. Une fois sur Terre, le chef ingénieur Charles Tucker fut transféré sur le ''Columbia'', nouveau vaisseau de classe NX. Sur Terre, le Docteur Phlox fut agressé et enlevé par les Rigeliens. L'Enterprise suivit la trainée de distorsion d'un transport de fret Rigelien qui avait quitté la Terre deux heures après l'enlèvement de Phlox. Quand le navire rejoignit le transport rigelien, ce dernier avait subi une attaque sévère et n'était plus qu'une épave. Tandis que l'équipage de l'Enterprise tentait de déterminer l'identité de l'assaillant du transport rigelien, il fut attaqué par un navire Klingon. Une équipe d'intervention Klingon monta à bord et sabota les systèmes de l'Enterprise. Une fois les Klingons retournés sur leur vaisseau, l'Enterprise fut incapable de les suivre à cause du sabotage (ENT : "Affliction"). Finalement, l'Enterprise fut réparé grâce à une manoeuvre risquée du Columbia, quand Trip fut renvoyé vers son ancien vaisseau. Après cela, l'équipage fut capable de sauver les Klingon avec l'aide de Phlox. Les Klingons se retrouvèrent avec des fronts plats comme les humains, sans crêtes crâniennes. Phlox affirma qu'il leur faudrait une bonne centaine d'années avant que la race Klingon ne retrouve son apparence initiale (ENT : "Divergence"). Quelques jours plus tard, un Orion fit une offre à Archer: il souhaitait autoriser Starfleet à exploiter une planète qu'il venait de découvrir. Starfleet se chargerait des opérations minières et reverserait à l'Orion 10% des recettes de l'extraction. Pour sceller le marché, trois femmes-esclave Orions furent offertes en cadeau au capitaine Archer. Les filles séduisirent l'équipage et contrôlèrent rapidement les hommes présents à bord. Tucker, le seul homme à ne pas être affecté par les femmes Orions, réussit à déjouer leurs plans. L'Orion tenta de ramener l'Enterprise au syndicat d'Orion qui réclamait la tête d'Archer, "attachée ou non à son corps". L'Enterprise l'arrêta en renvoyant une onde de choc dans son rayon tracteur à l'aide du déflecteur, ce qui désactiva le vaisseau Orion (ENT: "Bound"). Retrait du service L'Enterprise fut retiré du service en 2161 pour faire place à une nouvelle classe de navires plus avancés. Il fut placé dans un musée de la Fédération où il se trouve toujours au 24ème siècle (ENT : "These Are the Voyages..."). :On ne sait pas si l'Enterprise a participé aux Guerres Romuliennes. Réalisations Missions importantes Cette première mission d'exploration ne se déroula pas en territoire totalement inconnu, le vaisseau disposant des cartes stellaires vulcaines. Toutefois, il participa à de nombreux évènements importants, dont voici une liste non exhaustive : * La découverte de la Guerre Froide Temporelle (ENT : "Broken Bow") * La redécouverte de la colonie Terra Nova (ENT : "Terra nova") * Le conflit opposant les Vulcains et les Andoriens (ENT : "The Andorian Incident" entre autres) * La destruction de la colonie de Paraagan II (ENT : "Shockwave, Part I") * La première rencontre des humains avec une forme de vie non-corporelle (ENT : "The Crossing") * La découverte d'une tribu humaine perdue dans l'Étendue Delphique (ENT : "North Star") * La recherche et la destruction de la superarme Xindi (ENT : "The Expanse", et suivants) * La crise des Améliorés (ENT : "Borderland", et suivants) * La Réforme Vulcaine (ENT : "The Forge", et suivants) * La formation de la première alliance avec les Vulcains, les Andoriens et les Tellarites (ENT : "Babel One" et suivants). Premiers contacts L'Enterprise réalisa le premier contact avec de nombreuses espèces, notamment : * Akaalis - Juillet 2151 - (ENT : "Civilization"). :Note : Le premier contact eut lieu avec un seul Akaali, cette espèce étant trop primitive et ne maîtrisant pas la vitesse de distorsion. * Andoriens - Juin 2151 - (ENT : "The Andorian Incident"). * Antarans - début 2153 - (ENT : "The Breach"). * Arkoniens - fin 2152 - (ENT : "Dawn"). * Axanar - Mai 2151 - (ENT : "Fight or Flight"). * Borg - Mars 2153 - (ENT : "Regeneration"). :Note : Le premier contact ne fut confirmé qu'en 2365, cette race ne déclinant pas son identité (TNG : "Q Who?"). * Constructeurs de Sphères - Décembre 2153 - (ENT: "Harbinger"). * Coridans - Octobre 2151 - (ENT : "Shadows of P'Jem"). * Enoliens, - fin 2152 - (ENT : "Canamar"). * Eskas - Novembre 2151 - (ENT: "Rogue Planet"). * Ferengis - Décembre 2151 - (ENT: "Acquisition"). :Note : Le premier contact ne fut confirmé qu'en 2364 (TNG : "The Last Outpost"). * Illyriens - début 2154 - (ENT : "Damage"). * Kantare - Décembre 2151 - (ENT : "Oasis"). * Kriosiens - Septembre 2152 - (ENT : "Precious Cargo"). * Kreetassiens - Janvier 2152 - (ENT : "Vox Sola"). :Note : Le vaisseau retourna sur le monde des Kreetassiens durant l'année 2152 (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay"). * Maluriens - Juillet 2151 - (ENT : "Civilization"). * Mazarites - Février 2152 - (ENT : "Fallen Hero"). * Menks - ''Septembre 2151 - (ENT : "Dear Doctor"). * Na'kuhls - 1944 - (ENT : "Storm Front, Part I"). * Orions - ''Mai 2154 - (ENT : "Borderland"). * Organiens - 2154 - (ENT : "Observer Effect"). :Note : Les Organiens ont pris le contrôle de l'esprit de plusieurs membres d'équipage lors de ce premier contact. * Osaariens - Septembre 2153 - (ENT : "Anomaly"). * Paraagans - Mars 2152 - (ENT : "Shockwave, Part I"). * Retelliens - Septembre 2152 - (ENT : "Precious Cargo"). * Risiens - Février 2152 - (ENT : "Two Days and Two Nights"). * Romuliens - Avril 2152 - (ENT : "Minefield"). :Note : Le premier contact visuel ne fut établi qu'en 2266 ; les seules choses vues jusque-là des Romuliens sont leur drone et leurs mines (TOS : "Balance of Terror"). * Skagariens - Octobre 2153 - (ENT: "North Star"). * Sulibans - Avril 2151 - (ENT : "Broken Bow"). * Takrets - Septembre 2152 - (ENT : "The Catwalk"). * Tandariens - Janvier 2152 - (ENT : "Detained"). * Tholiens - fin 2152 - (ENT : "Future Tense"). * Triannons - Novembre 2153 - (ENT : "Chosen Realm"). * Valakiens - Septembre 2151 - (ENT : "Dear Doctor"). * Vissiens - début 2153 - (ENT : "Cogenitor"). * Wraiths - Novembre 2151 - (ENT :"Rogue Planet"). * Xindis - Septembre 2153 - (ENT : "The Xindi"). * Xyrilliens - Mai 2151 - (ENT : "Unexpected"). Équipage * Capitaine Jonathan Archer - officier commandant * Commander T'Pol - premier officer et officier scientifique (NB: Avant la mission dans l'Étendue Delphique, T'Pol était Subcommander dans le Haut Commandement Vulcain, détachée sur le vaisseau) * Commander Charles Tucker III - chef-ingénieur (2151-54 & 2154-61) * Commander Kelby - chef-ingénieur (2154) * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed - officier d'armement & chef de la sécurité * Enseigne Hoshi Sato - officier de communications * Enseigne Travis Mayweather - pilote * Docteur Phlox - officier médical en chef (NB: Phlox participe au programme d'échange médical interespèces et ne fait pas partie de Starfleet) * Major J. Hayes - commandant du détachement des MACO (2153) '''Voir aussi: Personnel de l'Enterprise (NX-01) ''Enterprise'' alternatifs Voici trois versions alternatives du vaisseau, rencontrées dans des lignes temporelles alternatives. "Une autre dimension" Dans une ligne temporelle alternative, le cerveau du capitaine Archer est infecté par des parasites interspatiaux en octobre 2153. Ces parasites créent chez lui une amnésie antérograde, et le conduisent à être relevé de son commandement. Le Sub-Commander T'Pol reçoit une nouvelle mission de Starfleet, et devient le nouveau capitaine du vaisseau. elle poursuit la recherche de la superarme Xindi. En 2154 l'Enterprise apprend que l'arme est développée sur Azati Prime. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchent du système, le vaisseau ext attaqué par deux vaisseaux Reptiliens. Le navire est très gravement touché : 13 membres d'équipage trouvent la mort lors de cette attaque, dont Travis Mayweather, et 33 autres sont blessés. De plus, la nacelle tribord est détruite, limitant la vitesse du vaisseau à distorsion 1.7. Le temps que l'Enterprise rejoigne Azati Prime à cette vitesse, l'arme a été lancée. Il la rejoignent sur Terre grâce à un vortex subspatial, mais leurs efforts restent vains et la Terre est détruite. En 2155, l'Enterprise conduit l'un des nombreux convois de survivants vers Ceti Alpha V, où l'humanité espère prendre un nouveau départ et échapper à la colère des Xindis. Quand le vaisseau arrive en 2156, T'Pol a confié le commandement au commander Tucker ; le navire est désormais chargé d'assurer une patrouille dans le système Ceti Alpha. Le vaisseau a été équipé de boucliers fournis par le général Shran de la Garde Impériale Andorienne. En 2165, l'Enterprise est attaqué par les Xindis qui ont fini par localiser Ceti Alpha, au moment précis où Archer et T'Pol sont retournés sur le vaisseau pour essayer un traietment qui permettrait de guérir Archer. Au cours du traitement, on découvre que la destruction des parasites dans le présent les détruit également dans le passé ; Débarasser Archer des parasites va créer une nouvelle ligne temporelle, dans laquelle il n'a jamais été infecté. Dans un pari désespéré pour changer l'Historie et sauver la terre, Archer et T'Pol font exploser le vaisseau dans une implosion subspatiale. Cela empêche l'infection d'Archer par les parasites, et crée une nouvelle ligne temporelle (ENT : "Twilight"). "Conflit de génération" Dans une autre ligne temporelle alternative, le vaisseau traverse un corridor subspatial de la nébuleuse Kovaalienne pour rejoindre la planète du Conseil Xindi, en février 2154. la traversée les renvoie en 2037. Une panne du système d'impulsion les a envoyés dans le temps. Incapable de retourner à son époque, le capitaine Archer décide d'attendre dans l'Étendue Delphique, pour que son vaisseau puisse arrêter la sonde des Xindi et l'empêcher d'attaquer la Terre. Pour survivre aussi longtemps, l'Enterprise a dû forger des alliances avec d'autres espèces, et échanger ses technologies les plus avancées contre de la nourriture et du matériel. Le vaisseau a même accueilli à son bord des membres d'équipages d'autres espèces, comme la femme d'Archer : Esilia. Son arrière-petite-fille fait toujours partie de l'équipage. Avec le temps, le vaisseau a même été amélioré avec des technologies aliens. En 2154, ses processeurs atmosphériques sont deux fois plus efficaces, les Ikaariens ont installé un collecteur isomagnétique, et un rayon tracteur a été installé. De plus, des marchands Haradins ont fourni au vaisseau des pièces qui ont permis d'améliorer les injecteurs de plasma qui permettent d'atteindre la distorsion 6.9 pendant de courtes périodes, mais les injecteurs du vaisseau, trop anciens, ne supportent pas la charge, et le vaisseau ne peut pas utiliser cette technologie. En 2153, tous les membres de l'équipage d'origine sont morts, à l'exception de T'Pol, plus que jamais habitée par ses émotions. Lorian commande le vaisseau, Karyn Archer est premier officier et pilote, et Greer est officier tactique. L'Enterprise essaie d'empêcher le lancement de la sonde Xindi vers la Terre, mais Lorian a donné l'ordre de l'intercepter trop tard, et la sonde a continué sa route. En 2154, l'Enterprise de 2037 prend contact avec l'Enterprise avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le corridor. Lorian fournit à Archer les spécifications des Haradins, mais la T'Pol âgée intervient, et démontre que la mise à niveau est dangereuse. Elle propose à l'Enterprise de mettre à jour son système d'impulsion, mais Lorian refuse de laisser Archer exécuter ce plan ; Il vole les injecteurs du vaisseau de 2154 pour les utiliser lui-même. Les deux Enterprise s'affrontent alors, et Lorian revient sur son idée initiale et accepte de suivre le plan d'Archer ; ll''Enterprise'' d'Archer traverse finalement le corridor en toute sécurité. :On ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à l'Enterprise de Lorian. Il peut avoir été détruit par les Kovaaliens, qu'il est en train de combattre la dernière fois qu'on le voit. Il peut ausi s'être échappé, ou tot simplement avoir été effacé de l'Histoire par l'Enterprise d'Archer lorsqu'il a traversé avec succès le corridor subspatial (ENT : "E²")'. Univers miroir *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] Plaque inaugurale Voir l'article : Enterprise NX-01 (plaque inaugurale) Informations complémentaires * Dans les bonus de la [[DVD Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (saison 3)|saison 3 de Deep Space Nine]] concernant l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], Herman Zimmerman indique que le design compact du NX-01 fut inspiré par celui de l'USS Defiant (NX-74205). * Tout au long de la série, le vaisseau est appelé simplement "Enterprise", plutôt que "l'Enterprise". Il est possible que cela corresponde à une volonté des créateurs de la série, exprimée très tôt, de mettre une certaine distance entre la série et le reste de la franchise. De même que l'exclusion de "Star Trek" du titre des deux premières saisons de la série. D'un autre point de vue, cela peut être une simple habitude de l'équipe d'écriture, dont plusieurs membres faisaient partie de la série Star Trek: Voyager. Là, le vaisseau fut initialement appelé "le Voyager", de la même manière que l'on nommait "l'Enterprise" dans les autres opus de Star Trek. Il fut rapidement mentionné comme "Voyager", probablement parce que "le Voyager" a une mauvaise consonance. Ils ont peut-être simplement continué à penser de cette manière lorsqu'ils ont entamé l'écriture de la nouvelle série. * Bien qu'il ait été dit que le design du NX-01 ait été inspiré de celui du Defiant, le navire ressemble beaucoup à ceux de la [[classe Akira|classe Akira]], vue pour la première fois dans Star Trek: First Contact. De fait, de nombreux fans de Star Trek considèrent que les NX ne sont rien de plus que des "classe Akira qui volent sur le dos". D'autres, plus négatifs, appellent le NX-01 l'Akira-prise. Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) en:Enterprise (NX-01) es:Enterprise (NX-01) nl:Enterprise (NX-01)